Guide:Setting
is a Warriors roleplay that uses a different setting from most other roleplays. On this particular site, we use the Australian Outback as our source of inspiration and basic setting. With this, we have an entirely new naming system to match and of course new and special dangers only found in this unique landscape. : This guide, in particular, is to give our users a basic understanding of what the roleplay will include on the topics on the environment, weather, dangers, and anything else that needs explaining. While this page is readily available, we at still encourage users to research further and become just that little bit more familiar with our setting. : This particular guide also ties into our territories page, however, this page will not expand on the Clan's individual territory. General information :: This section is a very basic rundown of what the Australian Outback is what occurs within it. : Australia's desert landscapes, regarded as the ‘outback' of Australia, are a powerful symbol of place and have inspired and helped define Australia's identity. The desert is part of the mythology of rugged survival in a harsh climate. The Outback is the remote arid areas of Australia, although the term colloquially can refer to any lands outside of the main urban areas. The term "the outback" is generally used to refer to locations that are comparatively more remote than those areas deemed "the bush". : The Australian Outback is full of very well-adapted wildlife, although much of it may not be immediately visible to the casual observer. Many animals rest during the heat of the day, such as kangaroos and native dogs, the dingo. Birdlife is prolific, most often seen at waterholes at dawn and dusk. Huge flocks of budgerigars, cockatoos, corellas and galahs are often sighted. Various species of snakes and lizards bask in the sun in winter, on bare ground or roads, but they are rarely seen during the summer months. : Feral animals such as Camels thrive in central Australia, brought to Australia by the early Afghan drivers. Wild horses known as 'brumbies,' are station horses that have run wild. Feral pigs, foxes, cats and rabbits are also imported animals that degrade the environment, and time and money are spent eradicating them, to help protect fragile rangelands. : Below is a small gallery with images to create a visual reference of the terrain the Clans occupy. 1.jpg 2.jpg 3.jpg 4.jpg 5.jpg 6.jpg Dangers Weather : Weather in the territories varies from season to season. For the sake of simplicity, this roleplay uses two seasons - wet and dry. The wet season, called the monsoon season, lasts about six moons (November - March in reality). It is hotter than the dry season, with temperatures between 30 and 50 degrees Celsius (86 and 122 degrees Fahrenheit). This is because of the high humidity during the wet, which is caused by large amounts of water in the air. : During the wet, there is a lot of rain, which frequently causes flooding. This serves as a problem to both Clans, less so for StreamClan due to adaptations for such an event, but, it can still be devastating. The River that separates the two Clans is known to flood and it is one of the most destructive forces in the territory as many cats believe it is an act of intervention from their ancestors. During this season, storms are also a common occurrence and they are more likely to be thunderstorms. These can cause bushfires which will quickly destroy everything in their paths. : Now, the dry season also lasts about six months, usually between April and October. Temperatures are lower and the skies are generally clearer during the day. The average temperature is around 20 degrees Celsius (68 degrees Fahrenheit). The 'build up' is the humid time of year between the wet and dry seasons. It usually lasts for three or four months. Things become quite tense during the 'build up' as people sit and swelter in the humidity while waiting and hoping for the first rains to come. The humidity continues day and night with no respite, so when the rains finally do come everyone enjoys their cooling relief. : This time is also where droughts can occur and heavily impact the survival of the Clans. Water can become scarce, and this includes the River as it can sometimes become nothing more than a mud pit. Every so often it is said that a drought of this level is said to occur according to elder's tales. Predators and threats : In this setting there are a variety of predators and threats that the Clans will face. Below is a gallery with an image of each animal that the cats might encounter in this setting along with its name. Now, not all of these animals are in great numbers and these are just some of the wildlife the Clans will meet. This is just a notable list of the animals that cause a direct threat to the Clans themselves. : Most of these animals will attack to defend, or prey on feral cats. Perenties and any species of Monitor Lizard will run off with cats as a quick meal, the same applies to foxes. Feral pigs are highly territorial and will kill to defend their turf, so cats are warned to stay away from them. Most snakes and spiders listed below, have venom strong enough to kill a cat or severely incapacitate a warrior - again, the same applies to Ticks. Perentie.jpg|Perentie (Varanus giganteus) Bullshark.jpg|Bull shark (Carcharhinus leucas) Eastern brown snake.jpg|Eastern brown snake (Pseudonaja textilis) Funnel web.jpg|Sydney funnel web spider (Atrax robustus) Death adder.jpg|Common death adder (Acanthopis antarticus) Pig.jpg|Feral pig (Sus scrofa) Red belly.jpg|Red-bellied black snake (Pseudechis porphyriacus) Tiger snake.jpg|Tiger snake (Notechis scutatus) Inland Taipan.jpg|Inland taipan (Oxyuranus microlepidotus) Red fox.jpg|Red fox (Vulpes vulpes) Redback.jpg|Redback spider (Lactodectus hasselti) Tick.jpg|Australian paralysis tick (Ixodes holocyclus) External links : These links are sites that we at recommend you continue reading from to start independent research. :* The Australian desert – the outback of Australia from Australia.gov.au :* Australian weather and seasons – a variety of climates from Australia.gov.au :*Natural disasters from Australia.gov.au :*Dangerous Australian Outback Animals from Outback Australia Travel Guide Category:Important Pages